Marek-1
Marek-1, or called by his creator Marek Lazar Veseley, known sometimes as the Lightning Hawk, is an Exo Sunsinger Warlock of Fireteam Wind, a now former member of the Guardians and the leader of the Exo Eight, an arm of the Future War Cult's personal special forces. Created by Sokolov Veseley and very active during the Golden Age, Marek was the servant of Lady Svetlana Veseley and her unborn child. Following Sokolov's death, Marek was consistently groomed by Svetlana, personally, to take over her late husbands task of raising their unborn child. When the Collapse occurred, both Svetlana and her newly born son, Ivan, were killed, becoming a day that would stay in Marek's memory. Eventually rekindled following his reactivation centuries after the event by Hunter-class Guardian Sally Allisonn. For the next few years he would hold on to these memories until losing them from a reboot after suffering serious damage by the Red Legion attack on the hospital. Adoption of Sires Anturo The words Sally spoke to Marek on the day of his first arrival to the Last City, had him sought to fill the personal gap of having nothing to care or fight for. He adopted a human girl named Sires as his step-daughter in addition to being given the last name 'Veseley'. Starting the Exo Eight As a member of the Future War Cult, Marek, along with seven other Exo members were placed in a eight person group that became known as the "Exo Eight". A group of highly-skilled guardians as the faction's elite armed forces used only in specific missions. He was made leader as result of his capable leadership skills and ingenuity. Throughout this time, the group would be known as legends to the people of the Last City, thanks to their effectiveness in battling the Darkness. Leaving the Guardians After a secret high-class mission on Mars and a confrontation with Hanthony that ended in a stalemate, all members of the Eight decided to withdraw all involvement to the Future War Cult in addition to denouncing their Guardian status to the Speaker. After this, Marek conversed with his former squad leader Sally Allisonn to care for his only family: Sires Veseley. His only wish to her: a replicated copy of his helmet, a picture of him be given to Sires when she became of age, any remaining connection to him be covered up in order to hide Sires from her step-father's enemies, and finally, Sires is to never become a Guardian. Although reluctant, Sally accepted his request. Appearance and Personality traits As described by Sally Allisonn, Marek was the most imposing member of her squad ahead of Hanthony, standing six ft tall and generating a normal to deep voice. Physically, Marek has a red-colored head with yellow coolant covers that spread from the top of his head to the forehead that have tipped edges. His eyes glow blue from red based on current emotion. He wears a blue warlock robe that bears the Queen of the Reef's insignia on his back and lower right leg (Marek is not affiliated with the Reef but was given the robe by the Queen's Emissary for his "unpremeditated" service in the name of the Queen), with a neck collar that halfway covers the back of his head, the upper torso area of the robe is open. On his arm, he wore a band with the letters "FWC" but was replaced with an armband that shows a blue-filled purple outlined hawk hologram. As a helmet he wears his common appearance piece called Light Beyond Nemesis that has dark brown feathers attached on both sides, a reference of his tendency to try flying when activating his Radiance. After leaving the Guardians, Marek took off the Future War Cult armband and gave a copy of his Light Beyond Nemesis helmet to Sally as a gift to his daughter. His appearance became more changed after this and the subsequent battles that followed, which resulted in removing the Queen's emblem off his robes and sporting more advanced gear that expressed traits of a rogue. When activating Radiance, Marek sprouts wings and his eyes turn from blue to an ominous glowing bright-orange. Aside from his guardian armor, off-duty he wears wearing civilian clothing. On his left hand is a ring yet is only seen and worn when off-duty. One of the common visible traits of Marek, is his harbored hatred towards the Darkness for killing his master and her newborn son, something that developed upon witnessing their deaths. Because of this, he is notably ambitious for it's destruction over the lives of anyone he has never conversed with or other Guardians minus Exo Eight members or humans. This is even further supported by his "unusual" killing of Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal, which involves dismemberment of them, and if necessary, disembowelment. As with all Exo's he rarely showed emotion even to his squad members and preferred to keep them repressed in a sense they could be an interference with his mission. Yet, shows visible signs of sentiment whenever needed. Throughout his time as a Guardian of the Light, he remained stoic, quiet, and responsive to the word of Sally and Hanthony. He would be on high alert whenever a combat situation arose and was highly critical to those who showed the Darkness has a minor threat. Even despite the aforementioned cold harshness of Marek's actions, the loss of Svetlana and Ivan has not entirely devoid him of any feelings. To mourn the passing of his master, he adopted Sires as his step-daughter and gave her the last name 'Veseley'. He even expressed much visible regret of leaving her behind after raising her for several years. When it came to assignments as a Guardian, he preferred patrolling the Earth zones, like Old Russia. In an effort to visit area's of the past he still remembers. When it came to relationships with others, his occupation as a Guardian and already father prevented them from being kept intact. Although he did spend time, possibly intimate, with fellow guardian Qwoa Marru. Powers & Abilities Marek is an exceptionally powerful and resourceful Warlock. Being able to switch between Sunsinger and Voidwalker, and Stormcaller sub-types on the fly and display astonishing performance in both their respective powers. In the Sunsinger power Radiance, he is able to use the representative "wings", to actually allow flight similar to how a bird would. His powers would become increased in this form, giving him heightened senses, strength, and several conspicuous changes in appearance. In the Voidwalker sub-type, Marek is able to concentrate all of his power to full on offense. Being able to lift and grab objects, and even launch himself towards hostiles with lightning speed. Most of the powers in this sub-type he would use are usually for speedy elimination. TriviaCategory:DantaniusCategory:ExoCategory:WarlocksCategory:Former Guardians * Marek is a Czech, Poland, and Slovak given name, the equivalent of Mark in English. * Lazar is an abbreviated form of Lazarus. * Veseley is a Czech name for cheerish or cheerful Category:Sunsingers